DD Daniel
by Jewelbug22
Summary: Daniel has a secret and his friends are starting to worry because the secret is starting to affect his brawling and life, what will they do? What is Dan hiding? Read to find out. All the brawlers are in this not just Dan and Shun.
1. A Brawlers Nightmare

**A/N: Hello there this is a new story from a different show then my normal ones, and I know this is a terrible title and I'm sorry for that. I still hope you like this chapter and story which I'm almost done writing the entire story I just have a few chapters left with close to the same title. Well have fun reading this and I'm sorry if it's horrible.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers if I did it would be horrible.**

* * *

Chapter one: A Brawlers Nightmare

"Where am I?" a kid with brown hair and ruby eyes asked himself before he turned into a ten foot tall maroon and brown dragon with five foot wings. "Mom! Dad!" the dragon called out happily running down the halls of the palace, when he stopped he was in front of two fifty foot tall double doors. The dragon stood up and flew twenty-five feet to reach the big handles that opened the door, when he did however he saw a forty foot tall white dragon with red eyes staring at two other dragons.

One of the dragons was forty-five feet tall, a dark royal blue color with ever green eyes and jungle green plates going down her back, the other dragon was a dark cherry red, fifty feet tall with coal black eyes and jet black plates going down his back. "Mom? Dad? Who's our guest?" the young dragon asked 'now I know where this is' the kid asked not wanting to go farther. "It's okay dear, go play outside till we're done talking with Monsieur Dark Fang" the royal blue dragon told the younger one "can't I stay with you? I want to hear what you guys are talking about with the Vestroia Table, please dad?" the young dragon asked the cherry one.

"Listen to your mother son" the cherry dragon said smiling half-heartedly at his son "fine but you're mean mom and dad" the small dragon said smiling at his parents and Mr. Dark Fang. When the young dragon went outside to play the conversation between the three dragons continued, the young dragon left the palace to play in the magma pool which has a great view of Flame Village and beyond which is Magma Town. Magma town is on an island separated from Flame Village by two magma rivers that flow into two magma lakes on either side of the town, Flame Village is a center town in between Magma Town and Volcano Village. Volcano village is south of a volcano and is north of Flame Village and Magma Town.

When the young dragon was about to go under was when darkness flowed slowly towards him burning his scales, the young dragon flew into his home and made an abrupt stop in front of his parents door when he heard yelling coming from behind it. "Don't you dare harm our son!" the young dragons mother yelled "he has nothing to do with dimensions and portals! No one taught him!" the father yelled a few seconds after. The young dragon opened the door to see a red and black spiral portal behind his parents "it doesn't matter Maylay and Draydon, he's still a Dimension Dragon" Mr. Dark Fang said laughing darkly.

The small dragon was very scared for his parents while the kid was scared because of a few other things, Mr. Dark Fang pushed the two dragons into the portal making the dragons bodies swirl together as they went deeper and deeper into it. "Mom! Dad!" the young dragon yelled for his long gone parents "what did you do to them?" the dragon asked the white one angrily. "You're Draymon correct?" the larger dragon asked the smaller one "yes those dragons were my parents" Draymon answered uneasily.

"Draymon Kilo you are now stripped of your title of prince of Fire Ruby Province just like your parents recently were" the dragon said about to grab Draymon before he ran out of the room and out of the palace. The young dragon was surprised to see dark spheres falling from the sky onto the land of fire, obsidian, and magma. "What is happening here?" Draymon asked a loud before he heard a chuckle "a war is happening young dragon, we're killing many of the Dimensional Dragons and the rest are being sent to the Nole 'N' Void" the white dragon answered the blood red dragon.

Draymon and the kid were very scared at that moment especially when a darkus dragonoid came and shot a darkus sphere the size and density of a canon onto the young dragon's neck causing him and the kid to have a severe headache. When they acquired the severe headache they didn't notice they were on the edge of Flame Palace, they dropped off the two hundred foot palace cliff and towards a green and blue portal they didn't know they were over. The dragon took the form of a baby, screaming as he fell into the portal.

Drago's POV

I was awoken at twelve a.m. by the sound of mumbling, when I fully awoke I looked around to see that Daniel was very stiff while he was clutching his blankets and covered in sweat. "Yes, those… were my parents" Daniel muttered before I saw him tense "Daniel are you okay?" I asked him worriedly as I flew over to hear more mumbling. "…happening here?" I heard Daniel mutter again before I tried waking him up, I heard Daniel scream and saw him arch his back like he was hit or something.

The scream didn't end till a few seconds later when he woke up and looked at me "oh sorry… Drago… did I wake… you?" Daniel asked me between gasps of breath. "No you didn't Daniel, but are you okay? It looks like something is bothering you" I asked him to see him freeze for less than a second before he told me it was nothing, I didn't really believe him but I figure he'll tell me sooner or later.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello I hope you like this chapter I know it's probably horrible though, please tell me if you like it or not I really hope you do though. See you next chapter.**


	2. Bakugan Stadium

**A/N: Hello sorry I haven't updated in so long, this is most likely terrible by the way so sorry. I didn't realize till I started typing this on May 2 that I got the attributes wrong, sorry bout that. I also want to apologize for the portal colors in the previous chapter because I meant red and blue not green and blue.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Bakugan Series and I don't really want to because if I did it would be terrible.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Bakugan Stadium

Dan's POV

"Hey guys" I said greeting the other brawlers at the new Bakugan Park which Marucho asked his parents if he could build with the new vestal technology he acquired. "Hey Dan! Ready to brawl?" I heard Julie say and I answered with a smile "then let's go" she continued as we walked into the stadium. "You're sure you're okay Daniel?" I heard Drago ask from atop my right shoulder "yes I'm fine" I said running to catch up with the rest.

"What's Drago talking about Dan?" I heard Shun say from behind me making me freeze mid-step before I told him it was just him being over protective, normally wrong, instincts. He didn't seem to believe me but continued on anyway, when we reached the brawlers conference room I saw a large window overlooking a large hologram of the attribute chart pointing to different buildings. "Each attribute points to a different room because that's the room the attribute is most suited to" Marucho explained gesturing to the hologram as every one of the bakugan, except for Drago, jumped up to the windowsill.

"I would like to test out the buildings so I would like everyone to brawl as many players as you can, I will be doing the same" Marucho finished before everyone left to do as instructed. I headed to the Pyrus building feeling the nightmare come to mind again, I shook it off and continued seeing a keypad, screen, and red button on the door so I pressed it. After I pressed it a recording of Marucho came on the once greyish-black screen "greetings! Please type in your name, bakugan, attribute, and business during the duration of your stay in the Pyrus dimension" Marucho's voice said over the speaker.

I typed in the requested information in the correct slots before the voice resounded again 'welcome _Daniel Kuso_ and _Fusion Dragonoid_ please enter the Pyrus Dimension' is what it said. I walked in and was awed by the sheer size of it compared to the outside, I was standing at the top of black stone bleachers and at the bottom was a big oval the size of a football field. I walked down the bleachers and jumped over the clear plastic railing landing inside the oval stadium before I walked over to a pedestal that had my name in red letters as a hologram above it.

When I was close enough to the pedestal I noticed a hand shaped imprint on the surface so I placed my hand on it showing multiple places on the pedestal's whole surface. Three of the places I recognized, I looked over at the other pedestal when I heard a *beep* and I saw the name 'Destalie Carter' in black holographic letters above the name of a bakugan I also know but can't remember. A few minutes after the *ding* I saw a girl with brown twin tails and red eyes in a scalloped red dress and Domika black ankle boots walk up to the pedestal and about twenty or more in the stands.

"You're Destalie right?" I asked earning a smile from her "yes and you're Daniel Kuso" she said placing her hand on the pedestal. I frowned at the name as I felt a headache coming on "why don't you pick the environment Destalie" I said as the pictures on the pedestal rotated to the left. "I want this one!" she exclaimed happily as she swiped the environment up, it was the terrace of Flame Palace "so cool! Let's go Darkus Dharak!" Destalie called throwing her bakugan.

"You're up Bud" I called very unsteady "ability activate! Darkus Shower!" she called making black spheres from my nightmare appear colliding with towers as holographic dragons in the town below ran from the tragedy. "Inside the palace then use Draco Meteor" I called even though I don't want to harm the building, Drago did as instructed wounding Dharak even though he disappeared right after. 'Oh no' I worried getting a bad feeling about this "Drago ascend!" I yelled when Darkness clouds shifted slightly but it was too late so the Shadow Cannon collided with his neck.

Drago was at the edge of the Terrace when it fell apart causing him to fall, I saw a red and blue portal swirling beneath him before he entered it coming out in a ball form. I wasn't able to catch him since my vision blurred and my head pulsed "I'm sorry but I'll be right back" I told everyone wincing every time my jaw moved. I ran out of the Bakugan Stadium and away from any people before I screamed from the pain in my head, when I opened my eyes again I was outside Air Castle in Dimensional Dragon Country.

"Don't come any closer, you're not going to take my title!" I heard a familiar voice say before a white dragon with green designs came crashing through Air Castle's double doors. "Aria!" I called even though I know I can't do anything "you won't escape Aria" the bakugan from behind her said. Right then I saw that Aria had a Water Javelin in her shoulder causing her to collapse into a blue and green portal below her.

Shun's POV

I looked to the opposite pedestal and saw the name 'Tony Straight' in white letters hovering above it, including the name of the bakugan which was Aquos Siege. I saw a boy with dark brown hair and clear blue eyes walk up to the pedestal seeming very excited and I was not going to disappoint him. "Why don't you pick Tony" I said as he skimmed through the environments, he picked one that looked to be a castle resting on many tree tops atop a mesa.

The habitat is beautiful yes but I don't think this will be a very exciting brawl in the end "come on Aquos Siege!" he called as I called Skyress; I was correct about this not being a good match because a few minutes in Skyress was listening to what I asked, she only flew away. "Ability Activate! Aquos Siege Water Javelin!" Tony called out worrying me "Skyress! Watch out!" I called hearing her say she couldn't, it was as if her body wouldn't allow her which confuses me. "Skyress!" I called after seeing there was red oozing from where the Water Javelin hit her, when she returned to her ball form I was able to catch her but the blood was still there.

Dan's POV

"Ahh!" I screamed clutching my head as another vision came making my head ache worse, however this time when I opened my eyes I saw Night Village from the location of Black Kingdom in Dark Province. "I won't stand for this! This is my family's Kingdom and Province!" I heard my Darkness/Darkus dragon friend, Prince Shadow Knight, proclaim on top of one of the towers the Dragon Knights normally reside on. "Not possible young Tres Tetes Dragon (1)" I heard the Pyrus Bakugan tell Shadow before his middle head was decapitated and he plummeted off the tower into a black and red portal.

Alice's POV

I saw many dark environments that are perfect for a Darkus brawl but there were a few environments I don't remember seeing or hearing about: a village inside a cave called Shadow City, a kingdom named Black Kingdom in the center of a village called Night Village. There was also the other environment I didn't know existed called New Moon Villa, a city within a crater, I heard the door open and saw a man with matching black hair and eyes walking towards the pedestal opposite of me. "You're Darius Rover correct? I'm looking forward to brawling with you" I said smiling at him and he smiled back before answering "I feel the same, am I choosing the environment?" he asked and I nodded.

"I'll choose this one then" he informed picking 'Night Village (Black Kingdom)' the stadium morphed into the environment Darius chose, the castle aweing everyone present in the stadium. "Go Pyrus Glotronoid!" Darius called at the same time I called Hydronoid "ability activate! Fire Storm" I heard him call causing a fire tornado to burn the many medieval buildings. "Hydronoid! Into the castle to get away from the storm" I called and he obliged reluctantly, a few minutes later the castle was ruined and Hydronoid came out with minimal damage.

I was about to activate an ability when Darius did so, it was Burning Sword, it surprised both of us when Glotronoid severed Hydronoid's middle head when he wasn't told to. As a result of the attack Hydronoid fell off the castle tower causing his ball form to fall into my hands, when he opened up he was missing one of his heads. It was a mystery to me because I'm sure I didn't see him collide with anything, there's nothing to even collide with.

Dan's POV

My head continued to pulsate but I had stopped screaming when Drago found me, I closed my eyes as I clutched at my head opening my eyes again to see a city in the mountains which was most likely Mountain City in the Terra Province. I watched as my friend, Princess Terra, trying to fly to her home in Gaia Kingdom located in the center of Earth Town. "You can't escape us Madam Terra Mount especially not there" I heard the Ravenoid from the Haos region or Vestroia call out before he used the move _Haos Light_ resulting in Terra falling into a tan and white spiral portal.

Julie's POV

"I so can't wait to start!" I said excitedly as I looked through the stadium choices "they're so earthy I mean there's Mountain ranges, Rockies, and Mesas" I said ecstatic to brawl in any of them. "Julie, I don't recognize the previous terrains" I heard Gorem say so I backtracked and read the names of the terrains. "Earth Town surrounds Gaia Kingdom, Mountain City is southeast of Gaia Kingdom and a mountain based city, the third is Canyon Village which lays northwest of Gaia Kingdom" I read aloud looking at Gorem, he shook his head which meant he didn't know them.

'That's weird' I thought frowning before someone walked up to the pedestal opposite of me "Hey, my name's Jackel Jackel Kira but you can call me Jack" a young man with a blonde fauxhawk and hazel eyes arrogantly said. "Your pick Jack" I said huffing at him "don't be like that I thought you were a Subterra not an Aquos brawler" Jack said in a mocking tone as he looked through the environments. "Do not insult…" I tried to say but was cut off "yeah whatever, go Haos Ravenoid!" he said rudely throwing his bakugan into the Mountain City environment.

I threw Gorem out activating _Subterra Knuckle_ as Jack activated _Haos Field_ destroying much of the surrounding area including the city, I was going to call out another ability when Gorem started retreating the opposite way. "Gorem what are you doing?!" I yelled waving my arms frantically "I don't know Julie, my body won't listen to me" he answered surprising me. "Ability activate! Haos Light" I heard Jack call and a ray of light fell upon Gorem disintegrating most of his body resulting in him going back into his ball form, I looked him over when I caught him and saw multiple cracks and indents but I don't know where he could've got them.

Dan's POV

After Drago asked me if I was okay I let out a silent scream from the approaching vision, I was able to tell him I was before to vision commenced. The first thing I noticed was that I was floating in the atmosphere outside of Bright Village and when a few minutes passed I saw Princess Solei Ray flying away from a Rattleoid from the Subterra territory of Vestroia. Before she was able to get far eough away from her province though Rattleoid used _Earth Mirage_ taking advantage of Golden Province's Solar attributes, Solei froze and fell into the brown and white portal.

Runo's POV

"Marucho's family did an amazing job don't you think Tigrerra?" I asked my bakugan friend smiling as I scanned my hand on the pedestal "I agree Mrs. Runo" she answered me before the door opened revealing a young girl with curly brown hair and white eyes. "Hello, my name's Teara Tune" she greeted excitedly "nice to meet you Teara, pick any environment you like" I told her as she looked through them, she thanked me and chose an environment Tigrerra hadn't recognized. "Come on out! Subterra Rattleoid" Teara called throwing her bakugan and I did as well, however before Tigrerra and I noticed she activated an ability called _Subterra Pillars_ erecting various cracked and crossed rock columns in Bright Village.

Because of Tigrerra's reflexes and acrobatics she was able to dodge all of them "ability activate! Haos Storm" I called and Tigrerra obliged creating a tornado or light blinding Teara and Rattleoid long enough for her to get to an open field. "Ability activate! Earth Mirage" I heard Teara call creating multiple Rattleoids making Tigrerra freeze up before she went back to her ball form. "Tigrerra are you okay?" I asked, I had expected an answer but all I got was silence and I don't know why.

Dan's POV

"Are you sure you're okay Daniel? You've been in pain for half an hour now" I heard Drago ask before I clutched my head from the pain of another vision coming back. I opened my eyes and saw my friend, Prince Aqua, flying away from a Harpus from Ventus Vestroia. "I will not allow you to cause harm to my Province (2)" he yelled using _Water Sphere_ on the bakugan but it had no effect "this is no longer your province" the Harpus said laughing as it used _Needle Wing_ making it hard for him to move and as a result he fell into a blue and green spiral portal.

Marucho's POV

"I'm glad my parents built this for everyone, aren't you Preyas?" I asked scanning my hand "you batcha Marucho pal" he answered me ecstatically and energetically. I looked through the environments even though I already knew them, however I stopped when I saw six environments I don't recognize. A castle called Water Castle which was surrounded by a village named Drop Village, a town with a lake near it called Lake Town, and a city with a wide river running through it called River City.

There were also places that do not seem man made and there were no structures either, one was a large lake cut in ¾ where the rest goes over the floating island with a village that looks similar to Drop Village on the opposite side, this place was dubbed Deuxieme Lac Falls (3). A river with large gray stepping stones in a zigzag pattern as if meant for someone to be able to cross the river with them, the river was called Premiere R.C. Waterfalls (4). The last one that I didn't know was called Premiere Lac Drop, this was the only body of water on the island that didn't turn into a waterfall when it reached the end of the island.

"Preyas? Are these familiar to you?" I asked the friend who was jumping in an 'X' on my shoulder before the door opened revealing a red-headed girl with long hair in a side ponytail and light green eyes. "Greetings, my name's Jesse Claw, please call me Jesse" she told me as she scanned her hand "choose the environment of which you want to play Jesse" I said happily as she browsed the environments. "I pick this pretty one" she informed as the Deuxieme Lac Falls environment except there were Water lilies on the grass covered ground and Cattails in the waterfall lake.

"Go! Ventus Harpus" Jesse as called as we both threw our Bakugan "ability activate! Aquos Shower" I called after a few minutes making it rain. "Oh no you don't, ability activate! Vacant Ventus" she said drying everything, except the falls, up "Preyas into the waterfall" I said and he did as I had said. "Ability activate! Ventus Needle" she said as Harpus spread her wings, her feathers glowing green before flying towards Preyas.

"Preyas!" I yelled watching as Preyas was cut up before returning to his ball form sustaining actual damage. When I grabbed him I found he had various scratches covering his form "what's this?" I asked aloud as I checked Preyas everywhere to see there were no scratches on his back. 'How can this be? The stadium shouldn't allow actual damage to be done to Bakugan' I wondered as I apologized to Preyas for not being more strategic, all he said was "s'okay (5)… not your fault."

Dan's POV

I released my head when the pain dissipated and it didn't seem like there'd be anymore past visions. "Are you okay Daniel?" I heard Drago ask, I couldn't tell him the truth, I can't tell anyone the truth. "It's nothing Drago, it's normal for me" I said as I got up putting Drago on my shoulder, as I walked back to the Bakugan Stadium there was an update on my phone.

When I pulled it out I saw it was an update on the BakuganP website saying that the stadiums were closed because of unknown environment codes. A few seconds later I got a text saying I had to go to the Bakugan Conference room for a meeting. I was confused for all but a minute when I saw the comments on the Brawlers page, they were for all the brawlers, many saying that they felt bad for the brawlers, their bakugan, or both.

* * *

 **A/N: I can't remember when I finished writing this or even when I started writing it, I hope you like this chapter.**

 **1) I mean it as three headed dragon but I am terrible at French.**

 **2) He means Towns and Residents, basically everything on the province/island.**

 **3) As I've mentioned, terrible at French, supposed to translate to Second Lake Falls.**

 **4) Mean to translate to First R.C. Falls. The R.C. means River City, there are two of these rivers but there's only one first river.**

 **5) I don't know the actual combination, I don't even know the English term for it, I mean it to be the combination of 'it's' and 'okay' sorry if it's wrong though.**

 **Again I hope you like this chapter and will continue reading. See you when I publish the next chapter.**


	3. BakuganP Website

**A/N: Hello, I'm glad so many people like this story and I hope that continues. I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or its characters just the made up ones.**

* * *

Chapter Three: BakuganP Website

Marucho's POV

"I apologize everyone, but because of unforeseen circumstances as well as to protect yourselves and your bakugan I'll have to close down the stadium for a while" I announced when I had grabbed a microphone off the wall broadcasting the announcement to everyone. A few minutes after I put the microphone back into its rightful place I gotten an update on the bakugan website, it seems it's happening in the other stadiums as well. I decided to send a group text to the brawlers, Ace, Baron, and Mira about a bakugan meeting before I looked at the comments on my brawl.

Jessica22: I hope this wasn't my fault, I mean I did scratch his bakugan up a lot.

Newer2: That's not true Jess-ica22, I heard that all the other stadiums had accidents as well.

000A: Yeah, read the other Brawler tabs they say almost the same thing.

Julie's POV

'A text from Marucho? I wonder what it's about' I thought as everyone left 'I hope it's about why the stadiums are shutting down' I thought as I unlocked my pink blackberry. "Everyone I would like to call a meeting of the Brawlers from her and Vestroia, please come to the Bakugan Conference room we were in before the brawls started" I read aloud before an update appeared. It was an update on BrawlersTopic, I read what it said when I clicked on my page.

Jack-Da-Reaper: I hope Julie's okay, I only meant to hurt her bakugan to show my strength.

Jump2DaRestCue: That's mean Jack, Gorem's her Bakugan and her friend so how can you say something so cruel? :'(

Quest22: I hope the both of them are okay, it was a great brawl but she shouldn't have lost so easily if there wasn't something went wrong.

Runo's POV

I had taken out my phone when I felt it vibrate in my back pocket, it had been a group text from Marucho. I opened the text box on my white and gold flip phone, after I read the text saying to go to the conference room I sadly put my phone away since Tigrerra still won't speak. When I put my phone in my pocket it vibrated again this time with an update, I became curious so I opened the update and read the comments.

Teagrerra Toon: I hope Tigrerra's okay, it looked like she couldn't move.

Subterra12: Yeah when Tigrerra returned in her ball form Runo went crazy saying that Tigrerra wouldn't speak to her.

Tigress Light: I so hope they're okay, I mean it must be awful not being able to talk to your best friend :(

Alice's POV

"I wonder what happened, are you okay Hydronoid? Can you speak?" I asked as everyone exited the Darkus Stadium "yeah I'm fine, it wasn't my main head" he answered a few seconds after I asked. "That's a relief" I sighed out before I got a text, I pulled out my black and orange phone reading the message from Marucho saying there's a meeting in the Bakugan Conference room. I was about to put my phone away and head there when I got an update from the BakuganP website about my brawl so I decided to read it.

PyrusLover: I hope Hydronoid is okay, it looked like his head fell off and not just on the field.

Hippie23: Yeah dude! Though the battle was really cool and off the chain.

Shun's POV

I tried cleaning the blood on Skyress's shoulder but it wouldn't come off, as soon as I gave up on it I got a text on my purple and green phone. I took it out of my back pocket and saw a group text from Marucho addressed to everyone, after I read it I headed for the door. As soon as I was outside of Ventus Stadium I got an update from my brawler comments page, the current topic being my battle with Tony Straight so I decided to read it on the way.

TonySkate24: I wonder what happened in the stadium. I mean it looked like like Skyress was bleeding, that shouldn't be possible right?

DesterRene: Yeah it isn't supposed to happen in the stadium, I hope they fix it soon.

DarnaToll: Yeah me too, but I hope Skyress and Shun are okay to.

Drago's POV

Daniel may have said he was okay but I don't believe it, he looked to be in a lot of pain and you can't hide that pain so easily. I saw Daniel stagger slightly when he got up and put me on his shoulder, he got a text on his red phone grabbing it out of his jacket pocket. "Drago, look at this" he told me when he held up his phone to where the both of us could read it.

Desty26: I hope Daniel is okay, I mean if I had known he would get hurt I wouldn't have activated Dharak's Shadow Cannon ability when he was behind Drago.

Marco…Polo: Don't blame yourself Desty26, he was probably hurt before the battle even started and didn't want to cancel it.

FlashFire101: Yeah Desty, there are various reasons that could explain it, I mean seriously girl it couldn't be your fault.

Desty26: You're right, I just hope he continues brawling after today.

Third Person POV

"I hope they're okay" "yeah me too kiddo, it'd be no fun with them hurt"

"That jerk!" "Calm down Julie"

"I'm so glad there are people who care"

"Thank you you two"

"I hope this doesn't reach Dan"

"What did I just do to them?" "That would be just like him Marco…Polo"

All the brawlers had said this after they read their sections of Bakugan Topic. "What happened to Dan?" Mira and Baron asked a loud after they read Dan's Topic section "we can ask him at the meeting you guys" Ace said after unplugging his ears since they yelled into them. "That's true but will he actually answer?" Wilda asked making everyone look at her in surprise and confusion before Mira asked what she meant.

"He's the hero of two worlds, would his kind of hero the one who thinks he made too many mistakes that almost or did hurt his friends, burden those friends with his problems?" she asked as an answer surprising the three. "Well no but we still have to try, he saved Vestroia and its bakugan and he's our friend" Baron said making Ace and Mira smile "that's right now lets go" Mira said smiling triumphantly before they all walked to the conference room.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, again I hope you like this chapter and see you in the next one.**


End file.
